


the look in your eyes

by gayprophets



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Meet-Cute, Softball, Trans!Dani, dubious knowledge of sports, i bring to you: gym rat jock aubrey., its not stated but I Need You To Know, or meet horny i guess. theyre just gay, whatever the opposite of obliviousness is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprophets/pseuds/gayprophets
Summary: Mama calls Dani over right as she’s walking home from her job as a tutor for some of the kids at Kepler Elementary. They both stand at the fence as a woman who Dani has never seen before pitches a softball to Jake. She’s wearing a purple jersey with a black sports bra visible beneath it, black cleats, a black visor, and grey softball pants. Dani tries valiantly not to stare at the grey softball pants, and very quickly fails.





	the look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title from i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red

Mama calls Dani over right as she’s walking home from her job as a tutor for some of the kids at Kepler Elementary. They both stand at the fence as a woman who Dani has never seen before pitches a softball to Jake. She’s wearing a purple jersey with a black sports bra visible beneath it, black cleats, a black visor, and grey softball pants. Dani tries valiantly not to stare at the grey softball pants, and very quickly fails. The woman’s thighs are roughly the size of Dani’s head, and her biceps ripple underneath her skin like a tube sock trying to contain a python every time she winds up. Dani chews on the inside of her cheek.

“Yeah, Mama?” she asks, wincing a little at how high pitched her voice suddenly is. “What’d’ya need?”

Mama smiles down at her, a little mischievous. “We got a new pitcher for the rec league!” she says, “She’s new in town, seems a little lonely. I thought I’d introduce you two, I think she needs a frien-,”

“What’s her name.” Dani bites out. She’s got one hand white knuckling the top of the chain link fence between them and the woman, the other nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. _Hah!_ The woman shouts as she pitches the ball, sticking it neatly into Jake’s mitt with a _pop_ , and Jake yells about how _fuckin fast that one was, dude, that was sick!_ Mama coughs obviously into her elbow in an effort to disguise her laughter. The woman looks up at the noise, tracks them both, looks back to Jake, and then performs a double take that could be seen from space. Mama coughs harder.

The woman catches the softball that Jake throws back to her, holds up an index finger to him in a universal _one second_ gesture, then jogs over to Dani and Mama by the fence.

“Hey Coach!” she says. “Thought I'd take a, uh, break for a second.” She takes off her visor, and her bright red curls stick to her sweaty forehead, crimped and flattened along the front where they’d been pinned down by the band. “Just check in. See how you thought I was doing.” She is not looking at Mama at all. “Hi,” she says, and sticks her hand out over the top of the fence. “I’m Aubrey.”

“Danielle,” Dani says, shaking her hand. “But my friends call me Dani. Wow,” she says, not letting go of Aubrey’s hand for a few moments even after the perfunctory handshake has been completed, “You have a strong grip. From the softball, right?”

“Uh-huh!” Aubrey says, slowly letting go, “Among other things.” She winks. Dani’s face goes a hot red. Mama starts coughing again. “I should get back to practice,” Aubrey says. “I’ve got a doctor’s appointment right after this, but I’ll see you at a game sometime, though, right?” she asks.

Dani, who had stopped participating in Jake and Mama’s various sport endeavors when she turned 11 and it became clear that she was a rather _indoors_ sort of kid, and who now only sees games accidentally, says, “Yes, of course! I come to every game!”

“Great!” Aubrey says, beaming. Her teeth are blindingly white, and she bounces on the balls of her feet. “See you around, Dani!”

Dani watches her rocket back over to the pitcher’s mound. Mama has a hand over her mouth, laughing silently into her palm hard enough to make her whole body shake.

“Where’s your truck?” Dani asks. “I need to go lie down in the bed until my heart rate comes out of the ceiling.”

Mama points over towards the historical societies’ parking lot with the hand not currently hiding her grin. Dani nods politely, and walks off.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr but i thought i'd put it here as well lol. this might be a series depending on how much softball au i can beat out of myself with only knowledge being from the time i played it when i was 8 years old.


End file.
